


Not as it seems

by CinnamonHyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha Zhong Chen Le, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lee Jeno, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, No Smut, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Park Jisung, Scared Park Jisung, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonHyuck/pseuds/CinnamonHyuck
Summary: When Jisung wakes up one morning with a burning pain in his stomach, he decides to hide it from everyone.





	Not as it seems

When Chenle presented as an Alpha, the rest of the members were shocked. The young Chinese boy had always been thought of as an omega and thus been prepared to present that way.  
Jisung was also held to this standard, the other members expected him to become the next alpha, taking over from Jaemin after he left dream.  
So when the younger woke up one morning with a burning pain in his stomach, he decides to hide it from everyone.

Practices were hard for everyone. Jisung can’t remember a time where his muscles didn’t ache and today was no different. NCT Dream had an upcoming comeback and the group were exhausted, from singing lessons to dance practice there was rarely any time where they could get longer than 3 hours sleep.  
So waking up with this pain in his stomach, Jisung knew he couldn’t tell anyone. He couldn’t bother his other members, the older alphas and omegas were too busy worrying about themselves, Jisung didn’t need them to worry about him too.

“Everybody up!” Mark shouts banging on the bedroom doors.  
A few moments later and six dishevelled heads were stood in the living room, Jisung just wanted to fall back into his bed and sleep the pain away. Every second he stood surrounded by his bandmates he felt the air getting hotter and hotter, Jisung felt warm and drowsy he knew he couldn’t be able to make it through dance practice like this.  
Chenle was instantly beside the younger, arm slinging around his shoulder. Jisung flinches, overwhelmed by the strong smell of pine wood and embers. His heart felt like it was in his throat, the burning in his pit of his stomach growing stronger and stronger.  
“C-Chenle..” Jisung stutters, stepping away from the older and running a hand through his damp hair.  
Marks gaze shifts to their youngest member, nose twitching as he approached him “Jisung?” 

Busted. Caught red handed or rather red faced. All eyes were on Jisung as he stood, stunned into silence. The scent of distress filled the air as the younger boy shifts his weight from one foot to the other.  
“You’re presenting?” Mark asks, walking over and touching the youngers head “why didn’t you say anything.”  
Jisung shrugs him off and steps back “I’m not presenting! Just feeling under the weather!”  
The younger boy turns away and looks at the floor “just leave me alone okay!” He shouts, voice echoing through the quiet dorm.  
Renjun scoffs “we can smell you! Jisung stop lying to us and let us help you!” He places his hands on the latter’s shoulders, lifting his head up gently “let me help you anyways.”  
Jisung wipes his eyes with the back of his head “I don’t want your help. I don’t need your help. Leave me alone.”  
And with that the younger had ran back down the corridor and into the bathroom.

Mark took it upon himself to inform the groups leader of their discovery, leading him to the bathroom where the rest of the dreamies were sat.  
“He’s in there?” Taeyong questions, looking at the rest of the members on the floor “and your letting them stay there?” The older turns to Mark, waiting for an answer “alphas? Outside a door. With an omega, who’s in heat?”  
“Omega?” Jeno looks up, pulling a disgust face “he’s an alpha. We’ve always known that hyung.”  
Taeyong ignores the youngers remark and knocks on the bathroom door “Jisung? Are you okay in there? I’m coming in, okay?”  
Jisung only whimpers, pulling the shower curtain shut and hides behind it.  
“Get your members together Mark. Move them away from the door, you know what it’s like to be crowed by lots of different scents.” Taeyong turns to the younger leader, waiting for the others to move from the door so that he can get inside. Mark gestures for everyone to follow him, walking them out of the dorm but Renjun stays behind “let me stay will him, I’m not an alpha.”  
“Neithers Donghyuck. You know the drill Renjun. He’s an alpha, that won’t work well.” Mark crosses his arms over his chest “I won’t tell you again.”  
Renjun lets out a small laugh “don’t you get it mark? He’s presented as an omega. He’s not an alpha, he’s in heat.” He says and crosses his arms “that’s why all your alphas are acting strange.”  
Mark narrows his eyes “you’ve lost your manners. Go with the others now Renjun. And don’t you ever address me informally again.”  
Donghyuck peers behind mark and holds his hand out “come on Jun, he’s trying to make you submit and do as he says. You don’t need that.” He says and Renjun huffs, taking his hand and walks out of the dorm.

“Jisung?” Taeyong calls out as he enters the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He could hear their youngest whimpering, the sound echoing off the tiled walls of the bathroom “you can come out now.”  
There was a pause before a loud scream rips through the air, startling the older omega.  
“It hurts.” Jisung chokes out and sob, shifting from behind the curtain “hyung it really hurts.” Taeyong felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he slowly approaches the bathtub.  
“I know. I know.” The omega bites his lip, trying to figure out a way to comfort the boy.  
“Chenle. I want Chenle.” Jisung looks up with big doe eyes, almost as if he had read Taeyongs mind.  
Taeyong crouches beside the bath, pulling the curtain back and wiping the youngers eyes “I can’t give you Chenle. We don’t need any pups running around just yet.” He teases, trying to lighten the mood.  
Jisung scoffs and he turns away from Taeyong, his scent souring. “I’m not a slut. He makes me feel better when I have this shitty pain in my stomach.” He growls.  
Taeyong moves back and flashes his eyes to the younger “I think we should get you to bed.” If jisung kept this up, it wasn’t just the younger they would have to worry about being in heat.  
The younger pulls the shower curtain shut, curling in on himself “I’m staying here! Leave me alone!” He shouts, his voice wobbling a little as the pain in his stomach increases.  
“L-leave me alone.”

The music pauses again, no one could focus on practicing too distracted by what was going on with Jisung. Chenle collapses to the floor and lets out a frustrated groan, the Chinese male was worried, a nauseous feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach.  
“Why aren’t we doing anything to help him!” The youngest alpha looks toward his other members.  
Mark shakes his head, the leader didn’t want to get into this now their comeback was just around the corner and he didn’t need anyone else being absent,  
“we can’t Chenle, he’s in heat. None of you are allowed to go near him until it’s over.” He says,standing up “let’s just practice again.”  
The words were like a knife to Chenle’s heart, his inner alpha yearning to be with the younger omega “that could be days!” He states “we need to help him!” Jaemin taps Mark’s shoulder “this is not normal behaviour hyung, Taeyong said Jisung is acting the same way.” He whispers, glancing over at the boy in the corner of the room. It was obvious what was happening.  
Mark runs a stressed hand across his face and groans “can we just forget about this for two seconds! We have a comeback in two weeks!” He pushes Jaemins hand from his shoulder “again everyone!”  
“No. Hyung, you know we can’t focus on that right now. What happened when you went into rut for the first time, we pushed back promotions. So be more considerate.” The other alpha pulls Mark to the ground.  
A loud grumble comes from Marks chest, his hand gripping Jaemins shoulder “I am the leader here. What I say goes, got it? So can we please practice because I know your dancing isn’t perfect!” He shouts, the elder clearly wasn’t acting himself either. Renjun shoves their leader to the ground and pounces on top of him “you dare Mark, I’m sick of you acting all cocky. Snap out of it! Leave Jaemin alone right now before I rip your face off!” He growls, pining the elders arms behind his head and pushing him further into the floor.  
In an instant all of the dreamies where involved, trying to pull the two apart.  
“GUYS STOP!” Jaemin yanks Renjun to his feet and looks over at Chenle “we need to get him home. And fast. I think he’s gone into rut..” 

“Just get him back home.” Renjun grabs his bag, burying his head into the hoodie he had pulled from it.  
A strong smell of smoke floods into the room, the younger squirms and stands up, opening all the windows, the heat was becoming unbearable. All he wanted was Jisung.  
Mark pales, his hand carding through his damp hair. “this cannot be happening. First Jisung. Now Chenle? At this rate our comeback might as well be next year!”  
It was clear that the older was stressed, Mark being barley an adult wasn’t used to dealing with two many things at once. Sure the others had presented, gone through heats and ruts but never at the same time, not even he had gone into rut when Donghyuck was in heat, his boyfriend.  
“Gege?” Chenle calls out, voice thick as he speaks in his native language. “I wanna go home..please can we go home..” the younger slumps over, head pounding and stomach churning from the heat.  
“Of course baby, I’ll get you home.” Renjun replies, speaking in the same mother tongue language. The elder braves himself, inhaling deeply and walking over to the younger boy.  
This was going to be a long night.

Johnny pushes open the door to the dorm before Mark can even get a grasp on the handle “Mark I told you not to go far and you had to use the practice room that was 4 hours away! Y-“ the elder was cut off by Mark pushing past him “Chenle is in rut! can you save the lecture for later?”  
Johnny goes to say something but was cut off by the smell of fresh honey and sunflowers as Donghyuck and presses his head into Marks neck, sensing the older was distressed.  
Marks arm hooks around the youngers waist and he inhales deeply, staying quiet. Donghyuck lets out a purr of affection as Mark brings his hand up to play with his hair “stop stressing mark out, it’s not his fault. Chenles ruts aren’t regular and we didn’t know this was going to happen. Jisung is safe okay, everyone just carry on with your lives.” He says to Johnny, voice getting slowly more muffled as his purr gets louder.  
Johnny lets out a chuckles as he lets the rest of the dreamies inside “can’t really understand what your saying Hyuckie. Mind repeating that when your aren’t all hearted eyed for Mark?” He teases as Taeyong runs out of the bathroom, a panicked look across his face.  
“Everything okay hyung?” Renjun asks, averting his eyes away from mark and Donghyuck who were giggling between one another.  
Taeyong stops for a moment and glances at Chenle “Jisungs running a fever..and not a normal one. He should be fine though.”  
“Good.” Renjun smiles, helping Chenle to his room.  
Taeyong touches Chenle’s arm “Jisung wants you..if your feeling up for it?” He flashes a quick smile before running to the kitchen.

Jisungs room was dark but hot, the heat hitting Chenle’s face as he entered the room. The younger boy was curled up on his bed, surrounded by a wall of pillows and clothes. Jisungs breathing was quick and shallow, and distress radiating from him. Chenle moves over to him and lies down next to him “hey sungie.” He whispers and pokes the younger males side “you smell like shit.”  
Jisung growls softly and weakly pushes the alpha off his bed, but Chenle doesn’t move clearly not getting the hint.  
“not as bad as you smell. Shithead.” Jisung retaliates, covering his nose and Chenle chuckles, moving his hands to play with the youngers hair “I can’t stay long. Renjun hyung is being a pushover, I just want to know that you’re okay.”  
“I’d be better if you moved off my stuff.” Jisung states, looking up at Chenle “don’t worry..I’m fine.”  
Surely enough Chenle was sat in Jisungs nest, the other hadn’t realised and quickly stands up, cheeks turning red.  
“I’m sorry, I’ll leave you. Have fun with your heat omega.” He teases, pressing a playful kiss to Jisungs head before walking out of the room.

The second day of Jisungs heat was worse than the first, the younger couldn’t move without screaming in pain. Jaemin moved from their room, claiming Jisungs scent was making dizzy. Thus Mark calls a group meeting, wanting to discuss room changes. The elder looked terrible, having been up all night dealing with his members.  
“Just move Jisungs room Mark! Why are you making such a big deal!” Renjun shouts, the eldest omega was frustrated, he just wanted to move on from this.  
Donghyuck glares at the other omega, standing infront of Mark protectively and growling softly. “will you stop biting his head off! He’s asking you to swap rooms!”  
Renjun rolls his eyes as he curls into Jenos side “whatever! I’m never in my room, so I don’t mind anyways.”  
There was a pause, nothing much was to he said until a creak of the floorboard behind Mark and the smell of oranges fills the room followed by a pained groan.

Jisung slumps down into the chair next to Mark “stop arguing over me, I know I’m irresistible and you all are horny over me.”  
He smirks and rests his head on Marks arm with a whimper. Jaemin stiffens up and lifts his head up, eyes glowing red.  
Jisung covers his nose and groans “you stink.” He says as Jaemin makes his way over to him and leans his head closer to the younger  
“stop it! I’m not a toy you piece of shit.” Jisung shoves the elder hard, pulling a disgusted face.  
Renjun pulls on Jaemins jumper, trying to catch his attention “Come on Jaemin!”  
The other alpha turns his head to look at the omega attached to his jumper, giving Jisung a chance to run out of the room.  
Jaemin runs after him but the door slams in his face, leaving the stunned silence.

The third day of Jisungs heat was miserable for everyone. The youngers scent has completely filled the dorm, Mark was getting more and more stressed the longer it went on and Jaemin had to be locked in his room. Chenle for the most part was fine, the young boy was just hoping that Jisung was okay. 

Donghyuck shoves his way into Mark’s room, late at night and crawls onto his bed. The latter moves Mark’s pillows and buries his head in the older males neck, wrapping an arm around him and tightening his grip.  
Mark groans and moves around, the movement waking him “who is it..” he grumbles, feeling around for the person. Donghyuck purrs loudly and lets off his scent, not saying anything.  
“Are you okay Hyuck?” Mark grabs his glasses from his bedside table, his other hand rubbing the omegas back.  
The younger male whimpers and sniffles, his whole body shaking violently.  
Mark purses his lips and continues rubbing Donghyuck’s back “I need to go check in Sungie..”  
“No.” Donghyuck looks up at Mark “he’ll fine, stay. Stay here.” He kisses Mark’s hand and moves his head back into his neck.  
Mark rests his head on top of Donghyuck “what’s up?”  
He questions, noticing the younger was acting weird.  
“Someone. Someone, scented.” Donghyuck sobs, his mouth twitching into a frown.  
“Scented? Scented who? Talk to me baby.” Mark tightens his grip onto the omega in his arms.  
“Me mark! Someone scented me! They forced themself into me..” Donghyuck whimpers and curls into Mark, claws digging into his back.  
Mark presses his head into donghyucks neck, kissing him lightly; this was something mark had never down before.  
“Mark..” Donghyuck jumps, still shaken from what had happened before.  
The scent of apples and old cider trees fill donghyucks nose as mark wraps his arms around his waist “your okay..I’m sorry that happened to you..” the alpha mutters quietly.  
Donghyucks knees buckle as he grips onto Marks arms causing Mark to snap out of his thoughts “oh god. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”  
“No it’s fine..you’ve just never scented me before.”  
Mark smiles and goes to press a kiss to his lips but was cut off by a scream.  
“HELP!” Jisung screams, the sound travelling from the bathroom and across the dorm.

Chenle runs into the bathroom, on full alert, glancing around the room.  
“Your heat. It’s over?” The other boy leans down “you smell normal.”  
Jisung leans up against the wall, his entire body weak and his stomach growls “I guess so..”  
Chenle bends down and scoops him up into his arms, allowing the younger to bury his face into his neck.  
“Come on. I’ve got some food in my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> I hope you enjoyed this. This is the first one shot I’ve posted on here so I hope it wasn’t too bad.


End file.
